Mr Mommy
by PistachioPudding
Summary: Edward has a problem. Well, quite a few problems, but we are going to focus on just the one. It stated three months ago. A visit from truth, a long weekend spent with truth, that was all it took to turn the little alchemist's life upside down. Unfortunately, there is no on he can tell or get help from. He is truly all alone this time. (MPreg!Ed)(RoyxEd)(Yaoi)(M-rating maybe later)


Edward has been extremely grumpy as of late. It had started a few months ago actually. He had barely been at home, only there to sleep, and disappeared for days on end. This would have been normal when he was younger, but now it was strange. He had a home now, with a family.

Of course, he wasn't in the military anymore, he had retired as a Magor. Now he just went around volunteering at schools. Sometimes working at food drives or homeless shelters. No one had expected this from him, but it was better than just sitting at doing nothing.  
Everyone had been under the assumption that he was happy.  
He didn't have Al to go on adventures with as Al was living with Whinry and their daughter, Trisha. His job also was no excuse as it was a desk job.

He had yelled at a young man the other day just because he had asked him about not wanting the wine he had offered him. (Fix)  
Furher Mustang was becoming increasingly worried about his husband. Edward didn't eat properly anymore, which was incredibly strange, and never stayed in bed in the morning. The Mustang couple used to wake up together with the sun and stay in bed till they had to get ready for work, sharing lazy kisses or just lying together, but now Edward would be up, showered, and gone before Roy even woke up.

No one had thought to tell his brother yet. Of course, everyone in the office was worried about the newly snappy distant young man, but Al had his own new family to think about and couldn't be bothered by Edward going through a phase. If that was what this was.  
Another thing was sex. Ed used to love it. If they were home alone at any time of day, or night doesn't matter, Ed wouldn't initiate some sort of sexual activity. Kissing, touching, anything. Now though it was actively avoided. Men have their needs, you know and, though Roy was worried about his young lover, he was starting to get just a bit frustrated.

That brings us to the current situation. Roy had managed to catch the blonde alchemist on his way home before he went to bed, and had him pressed up against the living room wall, right next to the stairs. Kissing those perfect lips gently but deeply, I slowly slid one hand under his shirt onto Ed's perfectly smooth skin.  
Roy tilted his head just a bit more, finally getting some of that almost sweet, delicious *Edward* taste that he had so missed. To Roy's surprise, Ed leaned a bit more into the kiss offering a tiny moan in response to Roy's wandering hands. Just as he slipped one finger into Edward's waistband, Ed pulled back, pressing himself against the wall.

Full lips were slightly swollen from the kiss. Glowing, deep, golden eyes darkened a few shades with lust. His cheeks were pink, not that embarrassed, angry red that he usually got, but a beautiful dusting of pink that seemed to make his cheeks glow.  
"Not tonight Roy," he ordered breathlessly. Roy frowned and pulled away a bit, but didn't let Ed off the wall.  
"You've been saying the same thing for over a month now, Ed. Why not? Is there a specific reason? Is something wrong? Do you not want me, or is it something else," Edward glared up at Roy, trying to move out of arms.  
"There's nothing wrong with you, I just don't wanna do it tonight," he crossed his arms. "Now let me out I'm tired, and I want to go to bed,"  
"I know that something is bothering you, Ed," I said with a frown, mimicking Ed's movement and crossing my own arms, not thinking about the open way out I had just left. "You have been avoiding me lately and every time I bring it up, you get angry at me. I am worried about you," Ed tried to dash up the stairs but his escape was foiled by Roy grabbing hold of his wrist. Firmly so that the golden-haired male couldn't escape, but not hard enough to hurt.

"Nothing is wrong, you don't have to worry. Let me go, I am busy," he commanded, turning around and tugging away.  
"With what!? You don't have a job right now. Unless there's one you haven't told me about. Are you keeping secrets from me now?" Roy's words came out a bit harder than he had meant and he winced inwardly when Edward's eyes got just a hint of fear in them.  
"No, o-of course not!" Ed retorted. "I do have a life outside of work, you know. What if I have something else to do?"  
"Than tell me!" Roy almost yelled back. "Tell me what's going on so that everybody isn't so worried about you!" Ed finally managed to pull away from his husband's hand (Roy knew it would happen, he should have held on harder) and dashed to the top of the stairs, hesitating for a moment, then disappearing into their bedroom.  
"Edward! You can't keep avoiding this, it's important!" Roy yelled at him, also running up the stairs. Before he could get there, however, Ed had slammed the door closed. The raven-haired man sighed, pausing for a moment, before letting his forehead fall against the dark wood. "Come on doll," he whispered just loud enough for Edward to hear him properly. Using his favorite pet name for added sincerity and persuasion. "You can tell me anything. Please, don't just let this keep tearing away at you,"  
Silence.  
"If you don't tell me then I'll have to call someone else to help. Maybe Maes... Or your teacher,"  
Slowly, ever so slowly, the door opened just enough to let two glistening eyes peek through.  
"Would you... Would you mind if I i-invited Al over for a couple of days?" The question caught him off guard. Why would Ed want Alphonse to come all the way up from Resembool just to visit him?  
"If that's what you really want, I wouldn't mind," Roy said calmly staring into Ed's eyes. "This is your house too and he is your brother," Edward opened the door enough so that Roy could see his whole body.  
"And...if it isn't to much trouble, could you call him for me?" This caused Roy to narrow his eyes.  
"If you want him over you could just call him, there's a phone by the bed even," Ed pulled his bottom lip in and but it nervously.  
"I just, don't really wanna talk over the phone right now. I could say something on accident, and... Just, call him and tell him that I want to see him," his thin eyebrows pressed together in a scowl. "It's not that hard, Mustang, it's just a phone call!"  
The words were like a physical slap in the face.  
*Mustang*  
Mustang was what he had called me before he knew me. When I had plucked him up room his home in Resembool to come work for the military. When I was nothing more than another dog of the military to him. Just trying to get promoted to using a child's amazing mind.  
He hasn't called me that in years. At least not in a serious way. Just sometimes as a joke or when we were in public before I became the Fuhrer.  
*Since we got married*  
It had been just under two years ago, a spring wedding, so beautiful with all the new grass springing up, and trees sprouting new leafs.  
*His Edward in a Suit. Hair did up in a tight braid, and bangs Almost slicked back. They had no doubt fallen back down the moment Al put them back*  
*Walking down the aisle, paved with tiny new flowers and bigger flower petals, put there by darling little Elicia Hughs, their chosen flower girl. Al and Maes had been the best men*  
"I-I'm sorry, Roy," Ed sputtered, eyes wide. "I didn't mean-" I stopped him with a small wave of my hand.  
"It's fine," Suddenly I was feeling slightly dazed and hollow for some reason.  
"No, but-!"  
"I said it's *fine*, Edward!" He gasped quietly, taking a shaky step back from me.  
I let my eyes slip closed for a moment. This was going downhill so fast. I thought I *really* thought that I would be able to find out what was happening with Ed tonight. Obviously not. Obviously, Edward doesn't trust me as much as he trusts his brother. His precious, only blood kin, companion through all, brother.  
A wave of jealousy washed over me.  
No, maybe not jealousy. Maybe just... longing? Sadnesses? *Hurt*?  
I was the all mighty Flame Alchemist, Hero of Ashfall, Fuhrer of Amnesties. Husband to the most stunningly perfect, *beautiful* creatures to ever walk this Earth.  
But right now, facing something as small and seemingly unimportant as a little domestic drama, all of that was useless. Completely, utterly, useless.  
"Nevermind. Just. I'll call Al. He'll probably be here around lunch tomorrow, depending on the weather," my voice sounded oddly hollow even to myself.  
"Roy, wait," there was a tiny pull on the hem of my shirt. Eyes downcast, bangs hanging over them, shadowing his face "You know I didn't mean to, right?"  
*"Edward Mustang," the words were barely a whisper against my lips. As if spoken too loud this perfect place would shatter back into reality*  
*We had slipped away after the formal wedding ended, just to get some alone time before the reception started. Into a little Groundsman cabin on the park grounds.*  
*A kiss. Nothing scandalous, just one kiss to bask in all the glory of finally being married.*  
*We were standing in the center of the cabin, trying not to mess up out clothes with the dust and spider webs. Not a picturesque (hahaha) romantic scene, but good enough for us*  
*"If you want," I whispered back with a large, stupid grin. "But it doesn't have to be, you can keep your old name," another brush of lips. "If you want to," he thought for a moment*  
*"How about... Elric-Mustang. Put a hyphen in there, and I can keep both," that same stupid grin was plastered on his face.*. (Fix)  
*"And what about me?" I asked, resting my forehead on his. "Am I still just Mustang?"*  
*"No," He sighed a deep breath. "Never again 'Just Mustang'. Now you're just Roy. My Roy," and he brought me in for another kiss.*  
"I know," I said roughly. "I forgive you,"  
It was only one word. One tiny little, seven letter word.  
It shouldn't have mattered at all.  
It shouldn't have torn my heart like that.  
*I love you*  
*I love you to, Roy*  
So why did it hurt so much?

_  
The phone only had to ring once before it was picked up.  
"Hello?" Whinry sounded tired but happy. Having an eight-month-old little boy will do that to you.  
"Hey Winry, it's me, Roy. Is Al available to talk to?" The other end of the phone is covered up for a second, trying to muffle the sound of yelling and the beginning of a fussy baby.  
"Um...yeah?" This time it it Alphonse's voice that answers. "Sorry about the racket, Trisha wanted her mother," I smirk. I had always wanted a baby. Of course, marrying Edward ment that I could never have one of my own, but maybe we could adopt one day.  
"It's fine. I completely understand. I was just calling because of Edward, he's-"  
"Is he hurt" Al's yell rings my ear. "What happened? When did it happen? Is he okay?" A thousand other questions seem to pour out of Al's mouth.  
"Relax, Al. He is fine,"  
"...oh. Sorry. What is it?"  
"Well em...He has been really, I don't know, off lately. He won't talk to me and he keeps disappearing," I pause for a moment. "He was crying today..." A tiny gasp. "And he threw a book at me. A book. You know how your brother treats books, and that isn't it," the phone is completely silent for a moment. Than two. A whole two minutes go by. "Al? Are you okay?"  
"He was crying...and he threw a book? How long has he been like this!? Why didn't anyone tell me!? I've got to get over there right away!"  
"Calm down, calm down. We all thought that you'd be busy with Trisha and-"  
"I wasn't that busy! Trish doesn't even like me that much. I could have taken a few days to take care of my own brother. I'm coming on the next train, no arguments,"  
"Wait, Al, you-" the phone hangs up. "Great," I whisper to no one. "Ed is going to murder me. I am a dead man. That is if he stays home long enough to realize his brother is here,"


End file.
